livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Izzik Deeks (Aldern Foxglove)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Summoner (Favored) Level: 1 Experience: 1410 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: Penk, Lord of Laughter Abilities STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Summoner) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) CMB: -2 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +1 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +1 = (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Izzik's Weapon Statistics Melee: Short Spear: Attack: -2 = (00) + Ability (-2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 20/x2, Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +2 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 20/x2, Range Increment 20' Aressa's Weapon Statistics Melee: 2 Claws: Attack: +4 = (01) + Ability (+2) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit; 20/x2 Bludgeoning and Slashing Bite: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit; 20/x2 Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing * Weapon Focus Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill rank per level Languages: Begin speaking Common Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Cantrips: 4 cantrips known. Eidolon: Quadruped Eidolon (Aressa, Sphinx appearance.) Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Summon Monster 1: 8 times per day, 1 minute per level duration. Spells: Spontaneous casting. 2 first level spells known. Able to cast in light armor with no penalty. Feats Spell Focus Conjuration (1st): +1 to DC of conjuration spells. Augment Summoning (Human): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Spell Known 0 Level Level 01: 3/day Level 02 Level 03 * Acid Splash * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Spell Name * Daze * Rejuvinate Eidolon (lesser) * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Light Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Skilled (01) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 5 +1 (Fast-Talker Trait) Climb -3 0 0 -2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 10 1 3 5 +1 (World Traveler Trait) Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise 05 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 05 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -3 0 0 -2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 09 1 3 5 +0 Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 04 = (06) + INT (-2)/Level; Misc(00) (Eidolon) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 04 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0gp - lb Studded Leather 25gp 20 lb Shortspear 1gp 3 lb Jewelery 50gp - lb Weight: 23 lb Saddlebags (Aressa) 4gp 8 lb Tent (medium) 15gp 20 lb Courtier's Outfit 30gp 6 lb Silk Rope 10gp 5 lb Weight: 39 lb Total Weight: 62 lb Light Medium Heavy Izzik's Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Aressa's Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 15 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 50 gp of Jewelery Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'11" Weight: 165lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Lightly tanned Appearance: A slightly built roguishly handsome fellow with a devil may care grin ready at hand. A mane of silky fine hair manages to look artfully ruffled in a way that many pay for - and don't quite get. Demeanor: Cocky, but friendly and eager to laugh with others - not at them. Moral when it suits him, or when he is aware of a victim who he does not feel deserves their fate - he'd steal your horse if he needed it, but not if you were particularly poor or nice. Regards complaining as his divine rite and exercises it often with great gusto. Background: Izzik is the bastard son of a mage and a whore, he never knew his father, but never suffered for it. He grew up in a high class brothel being adored by a bevvy of beautiful women - which he has come to regard as his due, and perfectly natural - and then became the toy boy of a Duchess for a few years. His wonderfully indolent life ended when the Duke became aware of his wife's indiscretions and he was forced to make a swift exit. Shortly after this he joined up with a troupe of traveling gypsies taking up with the busty beast tamer and discovering to his delight that he shared her skills as a summoner. Since then Izzik has wandered far and wide with Aressa, generally falling on his feet with annoying ease and getting invited to all the best parties. Traits Fast Talker: Izzik had a knack for getting himself into trouble as a child, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. +1 trait bonus to Bluff, Bluff is a class skill. World Traveler: Izzik has taken his love of travel to an extreme, roaming the world extensively. He has seen dozens of cultures and have learned to appreciate the diversity of what the world has to offer. +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy, Diplomacy is a class skill. Adventure Log The Green Faerie XP Received: 0120 Oct 20th - Nov 17th Time XP: 147 Treasure Received: 0060 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 0520 14th February Time XP: 623 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Level Ups Level 2: Izzik Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses HP: 9 to 16 (6 HD + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Summoner) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Level 2: Aressa Class: Eidolon BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Evasion HP: 11 to 20 (8 HD + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +6 (Eidolon) -2 (Int) +4 (Old Total) = 8 Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov. 01, 2010) (GlassEye), level 1 *Approval (Nov. 02, 2010) (Walking Dad), level 1 Category:Approved Characters